


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #1 Beginning

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in order for something to begin, something else has to end.   Pre-series.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #1 Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of ways that scythe!Maka could be >.> Since fandom dictates that Maka’s mom’s name is Kami, so she shall be called. In my head though I always call her Mikami for some reason…

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #1 Beginning  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 571  


\-------------------------------------  
  


  


_Papa we match!_

Spirit looked at a photo of him grinning with a four year old Maka with both of their arms out with matching blades.

He sighed as he remembers.

_Papa! I’m going to be Shinigami-sama’s son’s scythe just like how you’re Shinigami-sama’s scythe!_

He had been terrified when the news reached him that somehow, someone had gotten into Maka’s school and taken her away. His wife and the others with soul perception couldn’t see her soul anywhere.

Only a witch could hide Maka’s soul. But only an insider could take her away without anyone noticing.

_I love you Papa~! I’m going to be the best scythe ever! Even better than Papa! And you’re the best!_

It was a week before they could find her. Shinigami-sama said to bring the witch in, but the moment they tracked her down, Kami gave her orders and a weapon obeys his meister. Not that he really wanted to do anything other than kill that wretched woman anyway.

Maka had been asleep when they brought her back. And she still hadn’t woken up.

_Papa! Death the Kid and I decided that I should keep my hair in pigtails all the time because it’s more symmetric! I have to make my meister happy, right?_

It took years off his life and Kami wasn’t talking to anyone. She just sat next to Maka’s bed with her soul perception activated watching the tiny little wings of their daughter’s soul flutter.

_Kid said he’s going to go to Shibusen too so that we can be a pair just like Papa and Mama! Only I’m going to be Papa!_

“Ah, Death Scythe.”

“Yes, Shinigami-sama?” Spirit replied.

“She’s waking up.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” A pause. “Maka?!”

“Yes, go home. Kid’s worried too.”

Spirit went home as quickly as he could. He burst into his daughter’s room to find his wife pale and silent.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Maka?” he breathed out. So happy that she was even speaking.

“When do I get to go back to school?”

“Oh, it’ll be a few days at least.” He resisted the urge to sweep his lovely child into his arms.

“Boo. That stinks, Papa. I want to become a meister as soon as possible!”

Blink. Process. Respond.

“A meister?”

“Yup! I’m going to be the best meister ever! Even better than Mama, right?”

“R-right, that’s right, Maka.” Kami replied. Her first words since she apologized for not following orders. “A better meister than me.”

Maka grinned and Spirit’s soul wobbled. “I hope that I can find a scythe weapon so I can be a scythe meister! Then I can make a death scythe for Shinigami-sama!”

Spirit forced himself to smile. “Oh? What about Kid?”

“Kid?” she asked, tilting her head. “Who’s that?”

_I’m so happy to be a scythe! They’re the best weapons, right?_

Spirit kissed his daughter on the forehead. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

She nodded happily. “Okay! Then I’ll get better faster!”

Kami looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could, Spirit cut her off. “I’m going to go out for a bit. Don’t wait up.”

Spirit turned around and walked. He walked and walked until he just… stopped. Across the street some lightly dressed women yelled. “Hi there~ would you like something to drink?”

He shrugged and entered Chupa Cabra’s.

_Why would I want to be a meister like Mama? I want to be just like you, Papa._


End file.
